


the place i’ve been looking for is none other than you

by jaehwall



Series: jaehwall one-shots [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Jaehwall, Laundry, M/M, brief mention of juric, engineering major hwall, hyunjae hates doing his laundry, hyunjae is one whipped boi, hyunjoon has nowhere to go to because of juric, hyunjoon hates maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwall/pseuds/jaehwall
Summary: "I said take a picture so that it will last longer.""I don't know what you're talking about.""Sure, mister."
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: jaehwall one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875592
Kudos: 25





	the place i’ve been looking for is none other than you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing a tbz fic so i apologize if it's not to your liking. anw, the lack of jaehwall fics really made me sad,,, so, yes, i've written tons of fics and they're just lying in my drafts (mostly jujaehwall related) and i might post them ,, that is, if i don't suddenly abandon them :c 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy! ♡
> 
> note: this isn't beta read or anything, i wrote it at like 4 am so i probably have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors ;____;

Jaehyun had always hated doing his laundry especially after an exhausting day which consisted of nothing but studying for hours due to the fact that finals were coming up soon. Living alone while overloading yourself in college isn't the life he wished for, but of course, life isn't fair so he had no choice but to continue with it. 

Saturdays mean that there's a lot of people in the laundry room fighting for a washer, and that also happens to be the two things he wanted to avoid. People. _And competing over a damn machine._ So, instead of doing his laundry during Saturdays, he opted to do it during the few hours past midnight on a Sunday where nobody would surely be around.

He finds himself scowling as he faced the elevator, a huge sign which was written in a bright pink marker pasted on its doors.

**Currently under maintenance. Please use the stairs instead as a form of exercise (and to save electricity)!**

He grumbled as he picked up the overflowing laundry basket filled with dirty clothes, heading straight to the staircase and to the laundry room (which ironically was at the 6th floor, and he happened to stay at the 2nd floor, which meant that he had to go through hell as he dragged himself up the stairs).

He huffed loudly as he finally reached the sixth floor, muttering under his breath about how he should've just went and slept instead of doing such things, but seeing as he's finally arrived at the designated floor, he just walked straight down the hallway and into the laundry room.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he reached the doorway, he was hearing muffled whispers and that obviously wasn't a good sign.

_Maybe this is the part where you actually go back to your room instead of lurking around._

He frowned, internally debating whether he should just go back to his room or not before he let out a loud sigh, entering the room. 

He furrowed his eyebrows as soon as he saw a boy clad in a black shirt and shorts — he was probably only a few years younger than him — leaning against the washer comfortably. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was slightly agape, but was subtly moving every now and then, seeming as though he was talking to someone else.

_Oh, he's the only person here? He doesn't seem to have any business in here._

Jaehyun internally chuckled as he saw a small pile of books beside him, as well as a Bulbasaur plushie which he had tucked firmly between his crossed arms. He shook his head, deciding to leave the poor guy alone, and so, he proceeded with his work, placing the basket on top of the washer, fishing the detergent and fabric conditioner — which was kept on the bottom of the basket — out and keeping them on one side.

Whilst he sorted out his clothes, throwing all the white-colored clothing that he owns into the washer (as well as detergent and a few drops of conditioner), his eyes can't help but flicker towards the other person in the room. His eyes trailed to the pile of books, which one of them had _Advanced Calculus_ written on its spine before he chuckles quietly. _This guy must be studying for finals too._

He eyes trail to the guy's sleeping face which seemed peaceful. He had jet black hair, long lashes and long earrings adorned his pale ears which were currently flushed a dark pink color probably due to the chilly weather. Over all, he looked quite attractive. He watched as pale pink lips slowly moved, as though speaking.

"—Longer."

_What._

"Huh?"

The corners of the other's lips slowly curled upwards, unfurling into a smirk while his eyes slowly fluttered open. " _I said_ take a picture so that it will last longer."

Jaehyun was taken aback, his eyes instantly widening at the realization of being caught staring at the boy. He felt his ears slowly heat up before he turned around, pretending to be busy over the washer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied hotly, grabbing the clothes once they're done then dumping them into the dryer.

"Sure, mister." 

A pause.

"—You were staring though."

Jaehyun felt himself scowl — in embarrassment or in annoyance, he doesn't know which one of the two it was — at the other's words. 

"Cute," he heard him muse out, making him bite unto his lower lip to fight against the annoyance he was currently feeling right now.

"You know—" He turned around to glare at the guy only to see his nose buried in a book, poring over the Advanced Calculus one, groaning every now and then. He sighed quietly, walking towards the wall opposite the boy before sitting on the floor, slumping against the worn-out wall.

 _He seems to suck at math though._ Jaehyun thought as his eyes momentarily flickered over the other and he wondered how long he had been sitting in the laundry room and why on earth did he choose this place instead of his room or something.

"Am I that interesting to look at? Well then, that's $3 per minute, sir." Once again, the boy took him by surprise, looking up from his book to flash Jaehyun a cheeky smile.

Jaehyun noted at how his eyes looked droopy, from being sleep deprived most probably, as he himself went through the same thing for years. Thankfully, there's only a year left but that doesn't mean that he can be all laid-back as senior year was the most bloody of them all.

He narrowed his eyes drumming his hands against his knee as he stared back at the boy, "Don't think too highly of yourself. I was merely concerned as to why there's someone sleeping in the laundry room at the ass crack of midnight. With books and a huge plushie, that is!"

"No need to go all defensive," the other muttered tiredly. "My roommate kicked me out as he had his boyfriend come over — I mean, I was more than willing anyway, since I needed a place where I could have a peace of mind... _After all, peace and Juyeon's boyfriend doesn't quite fit in one sentence_."

_Oh._

"Is your finals coming up soon?"

The other nodded in reply, groaning after realizing that he should be studying right now instead of talking with a stranger.

"Yeah, and Calculus is a _fucking pain in the ass_ ," he moaned in despair, dramatically shutting the book before clutching his Bulbasaur plushie, firmly keeping in his arms. "I hate mathematics with passion, but for some reason I took Engineering as my major, which is obviously the worst decision I've made in my entire life."

Surprisingly, the guy was easy to talk with. Jaehyun would find himself smiling subtly as he listened to the other guy rambling about the things that he disliked, one of them being: having his roommate's boyfriend — Youngjae — come over. He explained at how Youngjae was a really cool guy over all, but it really sucked whenever they would do PDA in front of his _innocent, virgin eyes_ (as Jaehyun quotes). He also learnt that this guy was a sophomore, and how he almost flunked most of his classes during freshman year but for some reason, he managed to make it.

And that he also was from his university too.

"Oh, so you're a senior already!" the other exclaimed, lips stretching into a wide smile as he enthusiastically talked. "That's good then! At least, that's one year left for you and then you're finally done with college."

Jaehyun hummed in reply.

"Yeah... Well, do you need help with Calculus?" he tried, enunciating each word carefully. He kept his lips in a firm line while waiting for a reply, but for some reason he felt himself letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the black-haired boy's eyes light up at the offer.

"Yes, of course!"

For the next few hours, they went over the Calculus book that the black-haired boy had and Jaehyun answered whenever the other voice out his questions. Fortunately, the lessons that they were tackling were quite easy, not that he was trying to brag or anything but he just happened to excel in mathematics.

"How are _you_ so good at this?" the black-haired boy complained as Jaehyun explained how to solve one of the problems which the other had encircled with a blue-colored pencil. "I swear, the more I attend that class, the more my brain malfunctions."

Jaehyun laughed in response, twirling the ballpen in his hand before denying what the other just said, shaking his head as he went back to explaining. "I used to be a Engineering major then I shifted to take Medicine after realizing that it's actually the course that I want to take."

The other's mouth slowly fell to an _o_ , nodding in understanding before stating that he's quite brave, shifting from Engineering (which was also his course so he instantly knew that it was really hard) to Medicine (which would also fuck his mind up).

"That's really admirable of you."

For some reason, he thought that it was really adorable at how the other's cheeks would puff up every time he would speak, making him look like a cute mochi or something.

Once again, Jaehyun found himself chuckling softly as the black-haired boy ruffled his hair in frustration but his eyes were glued to the white piece of paper filled with doodles and unidentifiable writings as he tried to solve the other problem that Jaehyun told him to try.

"I am now convinced that mathematics really hates me," he whined, burying his face into the palms of his hands as he pushed the finished problem towards Jaehyun. "I'm done for today, I think." 

" _I think._ " Jaehyun repeated, a lopsided smile adorning his face as he went through the problem, sending the other person a thumbs up after checking it. "You actually got this one right, though."

Jaehyun was taken aback as he watched the boy's face suddenly brightened up. With a cheer, the other abruptly stood up, resulting to him momentarily losing balance and of course, as cliche as it sounds Jaehyun immediately knew what was about to happen.

His back collided with the cold surface of the floor, surprised at the sudden change of weight as he felt the boy fall on top of him, making him huff a little bit. The worst thing though, is that the moment Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open, his eyes instantly met the other's dark brown ones, immediately pulling him in. It took him a few seconds to realize how inappropriate their position was and how anyone could just walk in the room and see them like that and once this finally sunk in, he could feel his face, as well as his ears burn up in embarrassment.

"Oh, fuck— Sorry!" the black-haired boy apologized repeatedly, pulling his face away from him as he tried to to get up. But, the heavens isn't that kind, so instead of finally getting off Jaehyun, he managed to slip and fall on top of him once again.

_This is nothing, keep calm._

Jaehyun chanted these five words repeatedly in his head like a mantra before he sat up, helping the boy get off him, ensuring that he wouldn't slip once again and cause more disaster. He swore mentally as his eyes trailed over the other's cheeks which was dyed a scarlet color, contrasting against his rather pale, making his blush look really pretty on him—

_Wait, what?_

Jaehyun shook his head before standing. "Uh, sorry about that..." He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The black-haired boy also shook his head, waving his arms around as he tried to say that he should be the one apologizing instead of Jaehyun for the trouble that he had caused him. Somehow, Jaehyun kind of agrees to it because unlike any other days that he had spent while tending to his laundry, it was never this hectic but at the same time, he surely had his fair share of fun today.

"Wait, shit— It's already five thirty am? I'm so dead!"

This made Jaehyun look over to his wristwatch and, it was indeed 5:30 AM and since it was a Sunday, he paid it no mind as he can just sleep in longer today.

"What's with today? It's a weekend isn't it?"

The boy's eyes widened as he nodded frantically, "Yes, but I have a part-time job and I'm about to be late — screw that, I'm about to be _fired_!"

Jaehyun figured that the other's mind was in shambles and it was probably better to calm him down first, so although he was embarrassed (to the highest extent), he clasped both hands of the guy in front of him, "Hey, calm down, it's going to be fine."

The black-haired boy's eyes glimmered against the soft light emitted from the small gaps in the curtains, softening as he realized that panicking isn't the best thing to do in that exact moment. Then, upon realizing that his hands were sandwiched between Jaehyun's, the tips of his ears flushed scarlet, "Uh, well... I'm kind of okay now. My job starts in an hour so I should probably go and start preparing now."

Jaehyun nodded.

"Okay, well... Thanks for whatever happened today. You were a really great help and uh, see you around."

Before Jaehyun could reply, the black-haired boy slipped out of the room, disappearing almost immediately. 

_Well, that was quite an experience._

He had almost forgotten about his washed clothes, which he left unattended on top of the washer. _Thank god that he actually considered to wash them first before talking to the other guy._ He instantly froze as he realized that he never asked for the other's name or room number at least (although, he wouldn't have enough guts to do the latter). He huffed as he piled the clothes on another clean basket before making his way back to his room.

Just as he was about to turn around, he saw a pink sticky note on the washer that he had used earlier. Curiosity has indeed killed the cat, so he picked up the small piece of paper, inspecting the words scribbled on it — the penmanship looking oddly like it belonged to the guy from earlier.

 ** _Hey, just wanted you to know that I really had fun today — like, no joke — I never thought that I'd enjoy that demonic thing called mathematics. I honestly feel awkward around strangers but for some reason I was comfortable around you, haha. Anyway, hoping to see you once again, same place and time next week?_** **_\- Heo Hyunjoon_**

The corners of Jaehyun's lips slowly curved upwards as he realized that there was a small drawing of a cat beside the name. His eyes flickered towards the end of the note which had something scribbled but in a smaller size.

**_P.S. I wasn't kidding when I called you cute :D_ **

That night, Jaehyun screamed into his pillow as he reread the note that the guy had left him. "Heo Hyunjoon, huh?" he whispered as he stared at the ceiling, feeling giddy all over. This time, he didn't even bother to fight the huge smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

Who knew that he'd actually find himself enjoying doing laundry during midnight just because of a black-haired boy with a pretty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you all enjoyed this short fic!! you can follow me on twitter @starsforkyun! kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
